Andrew Rayel
| death_date = | origin = Moldova | instrument = Synthesizer, piano, strings | genre = Trance, progressive trance, EDM | occupation = Electronic musician, composer, record producer, Pianist, remixer, DJ | years_active = 2011–present | label = Armada Music | associated_acts = Jano, Armin Van Buuren, Bobina, Alexandre Bergheau | website = andrewrayel.com, andrew-rayel.promodj.ru, Andrew.Rayel@Facebook | notable_instruments = }} Andrei Rață (born July 21, 1992) is a Moldovan trance producer and DJ, known under his artist name Andrew Rayel. Andrew Rayel has been creating electronic dance music since the age of 13, and combines it with a mix of classical sounds (He is a classical pianist). He has gained popularity during the last few years because of his distinctive style of trance. He uses chopped vocals, pianos, strings, combined with powerful saws and synths. Career Andrew Rayel's electronic music career started in 2009 at age 17, but he started to produce music and develop his style four years previously. He is signed under the Armada Music label, co-founded by Armin van Buuren, who is repeatedly chosen as the world's number one DJ by DJ Magazine. His breakthrough followed the voting of his single “Aether” as “Tune of the Week” on Van Buuren's famous radio show A State of Trance, which has millions of followers. Rayel performed on the A State of Trance 600 Expedition tour. Andrew Rayel's tracks are frequently played by influential DJs and producers around the world, including Armin van Buuren, Tiësto, Markus Schulz, Dash Berlin, Bobina and Roger Shah. In 2012, Andrew Rayel was ranked number 77 in DJ Mag's Top 100 DJs; he was ranked #28 in 2013, winning the title of "highest climber" in the ranking. Andrew Rayel announced in 2013 that he's working on an artist album, which will be released in 2014. In August 2013, Andrew Rayel announced his first official compilation, titled Mystery of Aether, including tracks from Ørjan Nilsen, Airbase, Klauss Goulart, Alexandre Bergheau, Bogdan Vix, Armin van Buuren, and W&W, among others. It also included new songs and remixes performed by Andrew Rayel. The album was released on 6 September. In September 2013, Andrew Rayel announced that he was working on a song for the ASOT 650 Anthem contest. Rayel's first album, Find Your Harmony, was released on May 30, 2014. He is in 24 ranking in dj mag 2014 Discography Artist albums * 2014 Find Your Harmony Compilation albums * 2013 Mystery of Aether Singles * 2011 Aether * 2011 Opera * 2011 Drapchi / Deflageration * 2011 550 Senta / Believe * 2012 Aeon of Revenge / Source Code * 2012 How Do I Know (feat. Jano) * 2012 Coriolis / Exponential * 2013 Musa / Zeus * 2013 Sacramentum (with Bobina) * 2013 We Are Not Afraid of 138 (with Alexandre Bergheau) * 2013 Until the End (with Jwaydan) * 2013 Dark Warrior * 2014 EIFORYA (with Armin van Buuren) * 2014 Goodbye (feat. Alexandra Badoi) * 2014 Power of Elements (Trancefusion 2014 Anthem) * 2014 One In A Million (feat. Jonathan Mendelsohn) Remixes * 2011 Karybde & Scilla – Tokyo (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2011 Ruben de Ronde – Timide (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2011 Faruk Sabanci – Maidens Tower 2011 (Andrew Rayel 1AM Remix) * 2011 W&W vs. Jonas Stenberg – Alligator Fuckhouse (Andrew Rayel Stadium Remix) * 2011 Tiësto feat. Kay - Work Hard, Play Hard (Andrew Rayel Hard Remix) * 2012 Luke Terry – Tales from the Forest (Andrew Rayel Sunrise/Sundown Remixes) * 2012 Craig Connelly – Robot Wars (Andrew Rayel Stadium Remix) * 2012 Roger Shah feat. Carla Werner – One Love (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2012 Fabio XB & Wach vs. Roman Sokolovsky – Eternal (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2012 Fady & Mina – Kepler 22 (Andrew Rayel Aether Remix) * 2012 Bobina – The Space Track (Andrew Rayel Stadium Remix) * 2012 Tenishia – Where Do We Begin (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2012 Armin van Buuren feat. Jan Vayne – Serenity (Andrew Rayel Aether Remix) * 2013 Armin van Buuren & Markus Schulz – The Expedition (ASOT 600 Anthem) Rayel Remix * 2013 Andy Moor & Betsie Larkin – Love Again (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2013 Kyau & Albert - All Your Colours (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2013 Zedd feat. Foxes - Clarity (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2013 Jamaster A feat. Bi Bi Zhou- I Miss You Missing Me (Andrew Rayel vs. Jamaster A Stadium Remix) * 2013 Dash Berlin feat. Sarah Howells - Go It Alone (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2013 Alex M.O.R.P.H. feat. Silvia Tosun - An Angel's Love (Andrew Rayel Aether Remix) * 2013 Faithless - Insomnia (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2013 Armin van Buuren - Intense (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2014 Hardwell feat. Matthew Koma - Dare You (Andrew Rayel Remix) * 2014 Ivan Gough & Feenixpawl feat. Georgi Kai - In My Mind (Andrew Rayel Remix) References Category:Armada Music artists Category:Moldovan DJs Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:Moldovan trance musicians